Naruto: Kasha Uchiha
by Kasha Uchiha
Summary: Kasha Uchiha is the youngest of the Uchiha Clan. This story is about her life. Bad at summaries sorry but its alot to write down if i have to explain it.


Everything started to change when first Zane started school then Miyako. My parents were being assigned more and more missions that I hardly saw them anymore. Now that I'm in school, I would be able to train with my brothers. I haven't seen my parents for about a year; I only see my brothers at home. They are training a lot that they don't really talk to me anymore. But now that I'm in school maybe my brothers will train with me; but that changed completely when I find out something horrible.

"Kasha Uchiha," said a sensei by his desk, I raised my hand and he checks it off on his board. This is the first day of school for me; my brothers are ahead of me already. I'm the youngest of my family; my father, Sasuke, my mother, Sakura, and my two brothers, Zane and Miyako. I have been waiting for along time ever since my brothers went off to school. Sensei tells us to write down things about how chakra goes threw our body. This is so easy; I finished it before anyone else. I couldn't wait to get home and start training with my brothers.

I walked home after class, it is a nice sunny day and I'm having a great feeling. When I got to my house I notice that my mother's shoes were sitting in front of the door step. I hurried and took my shoes off and ran inside. I haven't seen my mother in a long time and I couldn't wait to see her. I saw my mother hurrying around, picking up clothes and other stuff. This wasn't good; my parents never took everything with them on missions. "Where are you going, Mother?" I asked; she jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry darling but I have to go and take care of something important", she answered. "What is so important?" I asked looking worried; she just shook her head and went on with what she was doing.

My mother left that night and left Zane in charge. Zane kept telling me it's going to be okay but I had my doubts. Miyako finally came home; Zane started to question him. I sat down and Miyako went to me; "Zane please sit down", Miyako offered. Zane came over to me and sat down; "You need to explain yourself, Miyako", Zane said seriously. "I just followed mother out of the village; she started heading north", Miyako explained. "What does this have to do with us? She is probably just going on a mission again", Zane tried to be logical. Miyako looked at me and said "You were the first one to see mother in the house, what was she doing?" "She was packing some clothes and some other things but Miyako, mother never packed her clothes like that before; what is she up to?" I said really worried. Miyako looked at Zane then turned and looked at me; I could see he was frustrated and he couldn't figure out what to tell me. "I will figure it out; first I'm going to talk to Zane alone and figure out what I saw", he finally said to me.

I didn't sleep that night; I was confused and wanted answers right then and there. I found Miyako under our big tree, "Hi Miyako", I said. He looked up; I could still see the frustration and confusion in his eyes. I sat next to him and gave him a hug, "Its going to be okay, we will find out what's going on," I whispered. He hugged me back, "I know it is, I just need to know what's going on," he said back. I saw Zane coming; he looked like he found something out so I stood up. Zane looked at both of us and finally said, "Come with me I got to show you something". Miyako got up and we followed Zane into the woods; when we got far into the woods, Zane told us to stop. We were just standing there, I didn't hear or see anything, and it was really weird. You should be able to hear some kind of bird or something but there was nothing.

It felt like a long time that we were standing there in silence. "Finally you are here, Kaeda", Zane said breaking the silence; I looked around and laid my eyes on a woman that kind of looked like my father's mother. She walked up to us, she was staring at me; "You look just like your mother but you have some of my brother's looks", she said directly to me. My eyes widen, "You are my father's sister" I said it more like a statement then a question. She nodded and pulled a piece of parchment out, she handed it to Miyako. He opened it and started reading it; then he just dropped it. He looked up right at Kaeda and said "its not true right… right?" She looked back at him and answered "I'm sorry but it's true", I went over and picked up the parchment. _Sasuke Uchiha has been captured. We don't know how long he has been captured but we estimate that it has been more then a month. We don't know if he is injured or if he is even alive but we are going to go search for him anyway. If you would please send more help to search for Sasuke we will probably be able to save him. Thank you for your help. _I looked up at them all and I just started running into the woods.

I couldn't stop running even though my brother's and my aunt's voice was getting farther away. I just wanted to keep running to clear everything out of my head but all I could think of was that my father is in trouble and my mother is heading right into it. I finally decided to stop running; it wasn't helping at all. I knew that my brother's were coming after me, so I just stood there until they got there. I heard them running towards me but I just sat down and put my head in my knees. I could feel them all staring at me; I couldn't take it anymore so I looked up at them. Zane looked concerned but I could tell he was thinking really hard about what to do for our parents. Miyako was the one that went to me and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, "We are going to leave tomorrow and you can stay here. We are going to meet up with the Uzumaki clan and some other clans". Zane walked over staring at Miyako then his eyes met mine, "You can come with us if you want, Kasha", he said with sympathy.

I thought of it really hard if I wanted to go to this meeting with the other clans, to tell the truth they are not really the whole clan but just a family from each clan. So it's like a whole family from each clan coming. I was talking to Miyako about the clans and he said these families were friends of our parents so I decided to go with them. We headed into the academy; there were already people in the classroom that we were having the meeting in. I could see that the parents of each family looked really concerned but one really stood out. This blonde hair woman was talking really loud to another woman that had like darkish blue hair. I asked Zane who they were and he said that the blonde hair woman was Ino and the blue hair woman was Hinata. Then finally a man with spiky ponytail hair came over and told Ino to calm down that the Uchihas were here. "That's Shikamaru, Ino's husband", Zane explains to me; Ino looks over and shuts up. Hinata walks over to Zane and says, "I… I'm sorry about your father", "it will be okay, and this is Kasha, my little sister" Zane answered. She turned and looked at me and gave a shy smile, "Well hello Kasha". I looked up at Zane then I looked back at Hinata and said, "Hi, are you one of my mother's friends?"

"Yes, we all are friends of your parents", she answered, "We all were at first just team mates but we come to love each other". A yellowish hair man comes over and lays his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about anything Hinata, Sasuke always got out of trouble before and he will do it again". I looked at him with some confusion; he is so confident and not worried at all. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's husband and our father's best friend", I was so shocked my father is quiet and serious and Naruto is really loud and silly. "Zane, this cant be; our father is too serious to be friends with him", I said out loud; Naruto turns and looks right at me. "Well, young one, I am your father's best friend and… wow, you look just like your mother!" he said while observing me. Hinata elbows him in the side and he looks at her, she gives him a look and he stopped talking. A woman with brown hair that was put up with two buns comes over and stands next to Ino. "The meeting is going to start, Zane go get your brother to come with us," she asks him. Zane goes and brings Miyako over; "We are going to the next room," she says to us. She looks over to me and says, "You stay here with the other genin."

I understood why I can't go in there; but I wanted to know who this woman was. But my question was answered when a man with long hair pulled back with hair tie at the end of his hair comes over. "TenTen, they are starting the meeting," he said while he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Okay Neji," she answered back; they left and went to the next room. Zane put his hand on my shoulder and directed me over to a table "Sit right here," he told me, "I'll be in the other room." I sat down while he walked into the other room; Miyako came over and said, "Hey, you lucky I'm here with you. I can't go in there because I haven't graduated yet." We weren't the only ones sitting at the table; there was a girl with long dark hair going down her back sitting on the other side. I recognized her; she is from my class at school. Her name is Ina; she is just like her mother, pretty and loud. She was talking to boy with hair like one of the men that was with the group, now what was that man's name… oh yeah, it was Neji. This boy's name was almost like his father's too, his name was Nejin. Ina was talking really loud and was flirting with Nejin; they would be cute together but it looked like Nejin was getting annoyed.

A girl with darkish blue hair that was pulled back like Nejin's hair came over and sat down. "Hey Satomi," Miyako said with a smile, she looks over at him and she blushed and smiled back at him. "Hi Miyako," she answered back, "Did they go into the meeting already?" "Oh yeah they did," Miyako answered. She glanced at me and Miyako looked over at me and says, "Oh, this is my younger sister Kasha," Satomi nods at me and smiles. I smile back at her, until I got distracted by a boy that had just sat down. He had spiky short blue hair and he was from my class at school, I started blushing really bad. I really think he is cute, but he is really quiet and he looks serious. His name is Shiko and also kind of looks like Naruto, so I'm going to guess that his parents are Naruto and Hinata. But he is definitely nothing like his father, he is more like his mother; I like that he is not like his father. "Hey Shiko, did Hina go into the meeting?" Satomi asked him, "Yeah she did, she told me to come over here," he answered. His voice was so beautiful that I wished that he would talk more so I could just hear his voice. I wondered who was Hina but I guess that she is Shiko's older sister and so is Satomi, they look so much like each other.

Another boy came over and sat down, he is another boy from my class, and his name is Kai. He has brown spiky hair and three red marks on each of his cheeks; I met his parents when we signed up for school. His parents are Kiba and Yuki; the people that get a puppy when their young to take care of and become their teammate. Kai has a cute boy brown spotted puppy named Oshi, who is tuck in his jacket. Oshi spotted me and started barking; Kai tried shushing him but he wouldn't. Oshi jumped out of his jacket and jumped into my lap, "Um, hi little guy," I said to him. He wagged his tail and did a little high pitch howl; I covered my ears. It was hurting my ears, so he stopped; I looked around. Everyone was looking at me weird except Miyako and Kai; "You can hear that Kasha?" Kai asked me. I nodded my head; Oshi put his front paws on my shoulders and gave me a lick on the nose. Then a girl with two spiky pig tails came over and smiled at me, "He likes you too," she said more like a statement then a question. She look so much like Ina but different hair style, they are the same age so I guess they are twins. I nodded and tried to speak but I couldn't because Oshi kept licking me. The girl that came over was also from my class, her name is Samari; she picked up Oshi off me and held him in her arms. "Thanks," I finally said to her, she nodded and kept petting Oshi; Miyako smiled and started a conversation with Satomi.

I was just sitting there thinking about everything and I wondered if at school they were going to make teams yet. Then I thought why I am worried about that when my father is out there probably badly injured. I looked up and looked around at everyone; Kai, Samari, Ina, and Nejin were having a conversation. Then there was Satomi and Miyako talking together; I looked over at where Shiko was and he was looking right at me. When he saw that I knew he was looking at me; he quickly looked away. I blushed really bad; he was looking at me and he looked away in surprise when I found out. I looked back up at him and he was gone; I looked around and found that he moved to the seat right next to me. "Hi, I was wondering if we could start a conversation?" he asked me; I felt like I was getting warmer in the face, "Um, sure. What do you want to talk about?" I answered back with a question. "Well, like you probably already guessed Satomi is my older sister and so is Hina," he said, "They are trying really hard to help your brothers to figure out where your father is." I looked at him confused on why he knows what they are doing, "How do you know this?" I asked. "I found them out in the woods talking with that woman that came in here with you guys," he responded. "You mean my Aunt Kaeda," I corrected him; he looked up and opened up his mouth then closed it. "Is she from your father's side or your mother's?" he finally asked while he massaged his head. It seemed he was thinking really hard on the things he was hearing, "She is from my father's side," I answered while trying not to touch his hand to stop him from pressing his hands to hard on his face.

He noticed that my hand was moving towards him then back to my lap and he looked up at me. "I'm sorry," he said while looking right into my eyes, "That is the way I think. Does it bother you?" I looked away from his eyes; it felt like he was reading my mind and that was bothering me more then his thinking habit. "Yes, it does bother me," I responded still not looking directly at him, "It looks like you are hurting yourself." I finally looked back at his face and he was smiling at me, "Don't worry," he answered, "My sisters think the same thing but they got use to it after a while." I nodded and looked around to see everyone; now Satomi and Miyako were telling the others of all their training and how much training you get when you get older. I already knew all about that stuff because my brothers always told me about their training to me; so it wasn't new to me. I looked back at Shiko and he was looking at the ground and looked really frustrated, "Why are you so worried about my father?" I asked him. He looked up and just kept looking at me, "Do you remember when we first met at the register for school?" he finally asked me. "Yeah, everyone was signing up for school or just renewing their registrations. I was there with my brothers for the first time to sign up," I answered back, "Why?" I asked. He was going to answer when one of the girls screamed and everyone jumped up.

All the people from the meeting came running out from the other room and was yelling "What's wrong?" It was Ina that had screamed and she was backing up into a wall on one side of the room. I guess she went to the bathroom and when she was coming back she screamed; everyone was looking at what had pinned her to the wall. In front of her was a young wolf it looked like; it was growling at Ina and she was shaking really bad. Nejin looked concerned now and was trying to get the wolf's attention but for some reason my body moved in front of Nejin and started walking towards the wolf. I couldn't stop walking until I got about two feet away from the young wolf; it was a beautiful black and purplish or pinkish wolf. I got on my knees and put my face in my hands and started yelping to get the wolf's attention; it worked I thought because I felt something licking me so I looked up and saw Oshi licking my face. But Oshi definitely got the wolf's attention because the wolf whipped around and was growling and barring its teeth at Oshi; I have to stop the wolf before it hurts someone. The wolf started getting into a stance for jumping at Oshi when I picked up Oshi and tossed him behind me; then I put my hands on the ground so I'm on my hands and knees like a wolf was on four legs. The wolf was still growling; everyone was mumbling and telling me to just back up and they will take care of it. Ina had already sneaked past and was getting comfort from her father Sai; the wolf got back in the stance when I did a big growl like a wolf and that wolf dropped to the ground and rolled over on its back. I got up real slowly and turned my head to see everyone; they had a surprise on their face except my brothers and Kai. They were the only ones just smiling at me with pride that I had probably scared the crap out of the poor wolf. I looked down at the wolf and saw the scariness in its eyes; I wanted to know want gender it was and found out it was a girl.

I knelt down and slowly put my hand on the wolf's head and went into something like an illusion but I think it was the wolf's mind. I saw a litter of pups then a lonely pup while it was stuck in a trap in the woods. The poor pup was howling and yelping for her parents to help but they couldn't do anything about it. A young boy found the young pup, released her and took her home with him; it seemed the pup was shown kindness for about the first month of her life. The young boy named her Kushi and wanted to keep her forever but his parents didn't want that wolf in their lives because of their farm animals. So his parents sold Kushi to a hunter and she was beaten and pretty much tortured for about two months before she escaped from that guy. She wondered around scaring people like she did to Ina; the illusion faded away and Kushi was looking into my eyes and I understood what she had went threw and why she acted the way she did. "Kushi," I said to see her reaction; she stood right up and put her head in my lap and did the high pitch noise Oshi did before; I had to cover my ears because Oshi joined in with her. I growled and they stopped that instance, "You are a natural my little sister," I heard Miyako voice say behind me. "How am I a naturally at taming a wolf? How is this part of my life? Why can I hear this high pitch noise and everyone can't hear it?" I guess I started yelling at Miyako because Kushi got up and was growling at Miyako; I turned on her and growled. She didn't stop and I figured out I need to calm down to make her calm down. I took a deep breath and howled into Kushi's ear and she rolled over and calmed down.

I got up and was getting ready to leave the room when I heard someone whistle really loud. I turned around and saw Kaeda, Zane, and Miyako whistling as loud as they could; I waiting there wondering what was coming. Then I heard something coming and it ran right threw the door I was going to go out in. There were three wolves; one was black with bluish color hair, the other one was dark gray with white hair with a little pink tip on its tail, and then there was the biggest one of them all, this one was black with white hair. When Kushi saw them she stood up and got in front of me and just stood there staring at them; just stay calm I thought to myself. Kaeda walked over to the biggest one and put her hand on the wolf's head, "This is Kikai; my wolf," she explained who it was. Zane walked over to the black and blue one, "This one is mine, his name is Konoko," he said to me; finally Miyako walked up to the last wolf, "Of course this one is mine, his name is Moesashi." Moesashi was looking right into Kushi's eyes and she was getting irritated because I could feel her feelings, "Stop it," I said to both of them, "I said stop it now," I yelled this time and I had this feeling of anger. Zane ran to me and looked right into my eyes, "Calm down now," he said with a concerned voice. I felt a jolt in my body and pushed Zane out of the way and saw Kushi jump at Konoko. "Stop Kushi!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me but then she was jumped by all three wolves; I screamed and jumped in the fight. I punched Kikai in the month, I kicked Moesashi off Kushi, and then I bit Konoko in the ear to let go of Kushi's neck. I was tired of this, I wanted to go to sleep and not wake up again because this was bullshit that I had to fight off my own families wolves. All three wolves kept their distance away from me now because I was breathing hard and I was heated to fight them if I had to. Kushi felt my anger and instantly went into the same mood, "Stop this instant," Ino's voice broke the staring contest I was having with the wolves. I got dizzy and collapsed on the ground and I blacked out; I woke up in my bed with Kushi sleeping right next to me.

I guess she blacked out with me because we are so connected with this connection that someone needs to explain to me. I walked outside to be blinded by the bright sun; I felt something poke me in my leg. I looked around to find Kushi staring right up at me and she licked my hand. I smiled at her, then my stomached growled really loud; I realized that it was more that Kushi was hungry then I was. But the problem was that I didn't know what to feed her; this wasn't a puppy that I can just give a bowl of dog food. This is a wolf that probably can eat a whole deer; so I needed to find my brothers to find out what I can feed her. We walked out into the village; everyone was busy doing work, shopping, or just walking with their friends and families. But I couldn't find my brothers at all; I came to the edge of the village where the woods were. Something moved in one of the bushes and Kushi went right into alert mood. She was definitely on the hunt; she jumped right into the bush and started the chase. I could feel her excitement and her movement while on this chase but it stopped as fast as it started. I felt her pride rising; I guess she caught whatever she was chasing. And sure enough, Kushi comes out of the woods with a rabbit in her mouth. She dropped the rabbit at my feet; I guess she was offering it to me. "I'm sorry Kushi, I don't really eat that stuff," I tried explaining while I was looking at the rabbit. I felt her comprehending what I was saying but she didn't pick up the rabbit to eat for herself. "What's wrong, you don't want it?" I asked her; "She won't eat it until you tell her to eat it," a voice said behind. I turned really quick to look behind me but there was nothing behind me. Now I was scared so bad that I was starting to shake; Kushi could feel it and started whimpering. I calmed myself down mostly for Kushi; she finally calmed down. So we started heading back to my house, then it hit me, "Oh no, today I have school. I'm so late," I was saying to myself even though I was looking at Kushi.

I started running as fast as I could to the school building; I ran right to the classroom door already knowing that I'm probably in trouble for being late. I opened the door and walked in; I bowed my head, "I'm sorry Sensei," I said real fast and then looked up. My brothers were standing in front of everyone with their wolves by their side, "Like I said Sensei, Kasha has a new companion named Kushi," Zane was saying to Sensei. I didn't know Kushi followed me here but Kushi heard her name and moved to a place right next to me. All the students were looking at her; everyone was curious and surprised except the genin that were at the meeting with me. "I understand, its like the same day when you got Konoko," Sensei said back to Zane, "Please take a seat, Kasha," Sensei said to me. I quickly got to the only seat next to Ina; she got a little tense when she saw Kushi. "She won't do anything unless I tell her to do it. So don't worry of what she is going to do," I whispered to Ina. "Um, okay. I will only stay calm if she stays on that side of the table next to you," she whispered back to me. I nodded my head and looked at Kushi; she lay down and closed her eyes. "Thank you Zane and Miyako," Sensei thanked my brothers; they bowed to Sensei and turned and left the room.

"Now, that we are back to class," he started getting everyone's attention back, "Its time to make teams. We will have two teams that will be all girls and one with all boys," he was walking back and forth in front of us. "We didn't have a even thing going on so we just did these," he tried to explain why but everyone was still confused, "Now when I call your name come up and get to a table up front with your team." He started calling people's names and everyone was getting in their teams; one girl went mad when she found out she was not going to be teamed up with a guy she liked. I noticed that each team was three person team and there was two boys and one girl; no wonder Sensei was saying there wasn't an even thing because they want two boys and one girl in each team. There were four girls and five boys left; "Shiko Uzumaki, Nejin Hyuuga, and Kai Inuzuka," Sensei calls up the all boys team. "You will be called Team 10. We were supposed to only use numbers 1 threw 9 but now that we have a all girl team and a all boy team we will use numbers 10 and 11," Sensei explained. "Kasha Uchiha, Ina Nara, Samari Nara," Sensei called the next team up. I got up and Kushi got right up and followed me to the table next to Team 10. "You are going to be called Team 11," Sensei said our team name, "Now the last genin come up here. You are now Team 9. Now you know your teams, you can leave now," Sensei said while holding the door open for us to leave.

I started walking out the door when I felt anger all of a sudden; I turned around real quick to find Kushi surrounded by a group of guys. "Hey leave her alone," yelled one girl that was watching them, "Stay out of it," said one of the boys back at her. I looked around for Sensei to stop them but he wasn't in the room anymore. I had to do something quick or Kushi might seriously hurt someone; Kushi was getting so irritated. "Hey get away from her or else," I yelled at them, they didn't take notice of me; they started poking her. That's when she started snapping at them, I had enough; I ran up at them and punched one of them right in the head. He dropped to the floor real quick; the other boys turned around and came after me. Kushi jumped right at one of the boys and took him down; she just pinned him to the ground and just growled at his face. The last two boys grabbed me and I kicked one of them; why wasn't anyone helping me? I heard that one girl yelling at them to let me go; the guy that I didn't kick got me to the floor. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you to much," he whispered in my ear; I tried struggling against him but he was strong. I felt him starting to grope me but then it just stopped, I noticed that my eyes were closed so I opened them. I saw Shiko punch the guy and then pushed him to the ground, "Oh my god, Kasha are you okay?" I heard Samari's voice. She ran over to me and helps me off the ground; I saw Shiko's teammates come help him get the other guys out of the room.

"What happened in here?" I finally heard Sensei's voice and I just ignored it; he wasn't here to help us, why should I pay attention to him? "Those boys were irritating Kushi and jumped Kasha," Nejin's voice came from in front of me, I looked up and Nejin and Kai were standing in front of me. "Who were the boys?" Sensei asked Nejin but Shiko was the one that answered, "It was the sound genin," his voice sounded irritated. I felt bad, I couldn't even defend myself; I always need someone to save me. "Okay I will deal with them. Please go on out," Sensei said to all of us; Samari was trying to lead me out but I pushed away from her and walked right by Sensei to the door. I could feel Sensei's eyes on me; I couldn't bear it anymore, "What? Why do you have to look at me? Can I ever just have someone ignore me for the once in my life? Why does everyone have to help me? My clan has done wrong to this village but you still help me. Just for once in your life, forget the weak!" I yelled at him but it was for everyone to hear. I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Sensei it's just… it's just that I don't like when I can't save myself, I always had someone there to save me," I apologized to Sensei. I turned to everyone else, "Thank you all. I'm glad I have you guys with me," I could feel them staring at me so I looked up at each of them and saw that they were smiling at me. I felt something nudge my hand and knew at once that it was Kushi, I patted her head. Then I turned around and walked right out of the classroom.

"Hey, Ina told me what happened in the classroom today. Are you all right?" Miyako asked me when I came threw the door of our house. Zane nudged him in the side and gave him a death stare, "They got the sound genin. They are going to be severely punished," Zane said to me. "So Ina said two of the boys grabbed you and Kushi tackled one of them and the other tackled you," Miyako went on like Zane didn't warn him before. "Ina doesn't know everything. She didn't see everything, if you want to know what happened when I got pushed to the ground, how about you ask Shiko," I kind of snapped at Miyako. Zane probably understood more then Miyako was because he asked the one question I didn't want anyone to ask me, "What did that boy do to you?" he voice pierced me as if an arrow pierced my heart. I just broke down crying and Miyako finally understood what Zane was asking from me; he wrapped his arm around me. "Tell us everything, Kasha," Miyako said in such a concern voice that I told him how I felt the boy groping me and if Shiko didn't pull him off me, that boy would of probably went further. I felt something nudge both of my hands and found Moesashi and Konoko licking my hands; Kushi came over and squeezed herself between them but let them lick my hands. "They can feel your emotions. Moesashi and Konoko are Kushi's older brothers if you haven't noticed yet," Keada's voice came into the conversation. I looked up and saw her petting Kikai, "I didn't know that," I said back to her while wondering how long she was sitting there. "How long were you sitting there?" I asked her, "Long enough to know that I should talk to those sound genin's parents," she answered. "Also," she continued on, "Kikai is also Kushi's aunt. All the Uchiha's wolves are related to each other, the same way we are related," she explained. I went to bed that night with everything on my mind; then it just popped in my head. "Do you remember when we first met at the register for school?" Shiko's voice came into my head with that question he asked me at the meeting. Why would he bring that up? We were talking about my parents and then it just struck me. He knows something about my parents or maybe just something about my father. I had to ask him tomorrow; I went to sleep, lucky it was a dreamless sleep.

I woke up on time this time; I could get ready for school then what I did yesterday. When I was down getting dress and all those other little things you do in the morning, I still had time to spare so I just went on a walk. Kushi was having fun running around trying to catch the birds that were getting irritated because of her. We got to the school and we were still early to go in; I saw a bench. I walked over to it and sat down; Kushi came running over and laid her head on my lap. I started petting and she closed her eyes. "Hi, Kasha," Shiko's voice came to my ears; I looked up to see him looking right into my eyes. "How are you doing?" he asked me while he came over and sat next to me. I knew it; he did see what that sound genin was doing to me. "I'm doing fi..," I started to say but he cut me off, "Please don't give me I'm fine shit." I was so shocked and looked down to Kushi; she was starting at him. She felt my emotions and she didn't like it one bit; she started to get on the bench between me and Shiko. "Fine, I wont," I begin to say to him, "I feel confused and feel a grudge against the sound genin; not only the sound genin but the sound village too. I feel that they raised the genin to be like that." I could feel my frustration rising and Kushi was trying even harder to push Shiko off the bench. She was trying so hard that I just started to laugh so much. Kushi stopped what she was doing and looked at me with confusion because of my mood changed so quickly. "I liked it when you laugh, it really shows that you can be happy," Shiko said while I tried to calm down my laughing.

"Why did you ask me, the other day, about the day we first met?" I asked him. He looked straight into my eyes, "I know that your grudge will probably get worst but some Sound Ninjas were talking about ruining the Hidden Leaf Village by taking something important," he begin telling about the Sound Ninjas. That's when I broke, "I knew something was wrong with the sound people. They hate everything about the Leaf Village, that they would even hurt my own father," I said kind of loud but I calmed myself after. "Hold on, I'm not done yet. They went on about who ever came after what they took, they would also trap them," he continued in what he was saying before. Then I realized my mother is going after my father and if she gets captured too. I can't let that happen; I had to do something. But what, I'm just a genin that doesn't know any dangerous jutsu. I felt alert and looked up to see Kushi crouched down staring into a group of trees. Then I felt her tense all of a sudden, "Something is in those trees," I said to Shiko. He looked over into the trees but we didn't have to wait long to see what came out of the trees.

A blue and grayish fox came out of the trees; it was the same size as Kushi. She started growling at the fox. "Don't move and try to calm down and pull back Kushi," Shiko commands me more then ask me. So I calmed down Kushi and made her come to me. Shiko started walking over to the fox and held his hand out to touch the fox. The fox backed up and it looked really tense but Shiko kept walking towards the fox. He finally got close to the fox and said something to it that I couldn't hear. Then he put his hand on the fox's head; it felt only a few minutes when Shiko pulled his hand away. Then Shiko talked loud enough for me to even hear him, "Toshi, its nice to meet you too." When the fox heard his name, he perked right up and walked closer to Shiko. This was wonderful but I was really confused on what the hell is going on. "What are these animals? I thought only my family and the Inuzuka have animals like that?" I asked Shiko. He stood up and turned to me, "I have no clue. I'm as confused as you are," he answered back to me. "All I know is that we are connected to their emotions and their mind," I explained to Shiko and I went on saying, "And my aunt said that their wolves are related to my wolf the same way they are related to me." Then it hit me but Shiko said it before I could, "That means my sister must have the same animals as me. I wonder what these animals are called." I looked into his eyes then realized that we probably were out here for a little longer then I was going to stay out here. "Oh shit, I think we are going to be late," I said while looking at the school seeing if we were. "No we still got a few minutes but we should start heading towards class," he answered back. I nodded and followed him into school.

"Sensei isn't going to send Toshi out because my brothers came in for me to tell him about Kushi?" I asked him while we got closer the classroom. "Nah, maybe he knows about my sisters, if they have foxes, and he won't mind," he answered with a little amusement in his voice. We had a minute left to get in class so we walked into the room. "You are almost late, genin," Sensei's voice was the first we heard when we walked in. "Sorry Sensei," Shiko said while he bowed. I bowed and Shiko continued talking, "We had to take care of something before coming in," he glanced down to Toshi and looked back to Sensei. "Ah, it does look like you were busy. Well go ahead and get to your teams," Sensei gestured to our teammates. I went and sat down with Ina and Samari, "Hey, so Shiko got an animal too," Ina whispered in to my ear. I just nodded to her while I watched Shiko take a sit and Toshi lay down next to him. Nejin started talking to him, probably about Toshi. "That fox is so cute," I heard Samari say next to Ina. "Yeah, his name is Toshi. We met him right in front of the school," I explained to them. They smiled and we went into listening to what Sensei was talking to us about. He went on about the missions and other things we will be doing as a team. "Now that you have a little summary of what you are to be taught, it is time to meet your team Sensei's," he said while walking around the room. "You will wait here for your Sensei's. I have to go out on a little mission for the Hokage. Now behave yourselves out there," he finished his little speech and he jumped out of the open window and took off running on the buildings.

We waited there and we watch the other Sensei's come and got their genin. I wondered who our Sensei is; is it a man or a woman; is the Sensei nice or mean. I went on with questions going threw my head when another Sensei came in and called for Team 9. Why is our Sensei so late? Team 11 Sensei's is late too; I wonder if they are impatient like I was right now. Then I heard the door slide open and two more people came in; Kaeda and a man with short black hair. I noticed that the man had a white and red mask on the side of his belt. I wondered what that mask was for? "Well, hello. Sorry we are late, we had to find a babysitter for Komachi," Kaeda explained why they were late. "Who is Komachi?" I asked her while standing up and walking over to her. "She is our 10 year old daughter," said the man next to her, he walked over to Team 10 and started talking to them. "What?" I said really confused, "He is my husband, Minako Kuran," My aunt started to tell me and continued, "I have been Kaeda Kuran for about 11 years." I smiled and looked around for Kikai and couldn't see her at all, "Where is Kikai?" I asked still looking around making sure I wasn't missing her somewhere. "She is out hunting. That's what you need to start doing with Kushi. Just let her out in the woods, she will take care of herself and you will still feel where she is and her emotions," she answered back to me. "But what if something happens to her and I can't help her?" I asked with concern in my voice while I look down at Kushi. "Okay, you can leave Kushi with Kikai and she will help and teach her how to live in the woods. Kikai will also train her to be a ninja wolf; the same way Kikai is with me," Kaeda said. "Okay, I will try it tomorrow. Kikai will be able to find Kushi, right?" I answered back with a question. "They will be able to find each other don't worry," she answered with no worry.

We walked outside, the sun was so bright but I could feel Kushi's excitement when we got closer to the woods. "Kikai," Kaeda called into the woods, Kikai came running right out of the trees towards Kaeda. "Take Kushi into the woods and show her around, okay?" she spoke to Kikai like she was a human being but it didn't surprise me at all. It looked like Kikai nodded and did a little bark to get Kushi to come to her. Kushi hesitated but I nudged her to go over to her, so Kushi walked over to Kikai; Kikai licked her ear and led her into the woods. I felt nervous and so did Kushi while she walked with Kikai through the woods. "Now, I got a mission for all three of you to do," Kaeda was trying to tell us but I wasn't paying attention because all I could think and feel was Kushi running around. She was concentrating on something and I understood that she was probably hunting for food. "Kasha… Kasha… KASHA!" Kaeda yelled right into my ear. "Ouch! What the hell?" I yelled back at her, "Well you need to pay attention. I know you can't stop feeling and thinking about Kushi but learn to zone it out a little bit to do what you need to do," she answered while she walked back in front of me. "Now that Kasha is listening, you all will go out in the forest. Oh wait, I will tell you tomorrow." Kaeda said real quickly. "You can go home for now. Now you know who your Sensei is, just meet me here tomorrow," she continued. We nodded and bowed to her, we walked home together.

When we were heading home, we heard yelling. I got tense and noticed it was Kushi, "God dammit, who is messing with Kushi now?" I started running towards where I felt Kushi was, I got closer and heard some familiar voices and some new ones. When we got closer I could hear Kushi growling, that's when I felt pain in the back of my neck. We got to a training ground, the pain in my neck got worst that I fell to my knees and felt like crying. "Well, we know that these Yajyuu belongs to her," a man's voice came to ears. "This girl doesn't even know how to control the connection," I heard a boy's voice that time and recognized the voice. It was that one sound genin that had me pin to that fucking floor, that's what made me go off. "I'm sorry, Kushi," I whispered and heard Kushi whimper in response. I concentrated and zoned her out enough to not feel the pain as much as I did. I got up, "Get your fucking hands off of her or else I'm going to kick your ass," I was as surprise as the sound ninja when I got so much confident all of a sudden. "Hey, watch your mouth, Kasha," I heard Zane's warning but I didn't give a shit. I was so piss that it just brought out the cussing in me. "See, the Uchihas never could hold their anger and it never changed now," the father sound ninja said to his son.

"I think you better do what she told you," Shiko's voice came into the middle of everything. "Oh, shut the fuck up, you stupid Uzumaki," the sound genin snapped at Shiko. You couldn't see the anger that filled up in Shiko but you could definitely see it in Toshi. The young fox looked so pissed that it couldn't stop pacing back and forth in place. Toshi was staring right at Kushi, he looked like he wanted to help and that's what exactly what he was going to do. He ran towards the sound genin and grabbed by the boy by the shirt and dragged him over where Shiko was. The sound genin was screaming for his father to help him, "Now that we have your son, how about we trade Kushi for your perverted son," Shiko sounded calm but he wasn't close to calmness. The sound ninja pulled put a kunai and put it to Kushi's neck, "No, just let her go. Take me instead, I promise she is not valuable," I yelled at him. He looked over and smirked, "You don't know everything about the Yajyuu do you?" he chuckled and continued, "Even if I cut your throat, this Yajyuu will die too," he finished and turned back to Shiko. "You don't have a Yajyuu, then how do you know so much about them," Hina's question came from behind Zane.

"Ah, my wife had a Yajyuu. She told me everything about the Yajyuu," he answered. "She had one, but she don't have one anymore?" Miyako's voice came in this time. "Yes, she got killed by one of the Leaf Village's ninjas. And that also killed her Yajyuu," he answered with no sympathy about it at all. "What the fuck! We are talking to him like we want to be one of his friends," I yelled at them all. "I said watch your damn mouth Kasha," Zane snapped at me this time. That's it, I snapped so bad it was all a blur. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them to see a whole new world. I moved real fast and got behind the sound ninja, "What the hell," I heard him say but hit him in the back of his head. I moved in front of him and got him in the face and once more I got him in the stomach. He was curled up on the ground; he was moaning and gasping for air. The sound genin screamed and ran over to his father. Kushi stood up and shook off the pain in her neck, and then I let our connection come back together. I could still feel the sting in her neck but it was going away slowly. Zane walked over to me, "You need to start listening to me," he said while putting his hand on my shoulder. "I thought Kushi's safety was more important than your little rules," I said back a little harshly.

"Well, it looks like I don't need to help you out to get your Sharingan tomes," Kaeda comes out into the training grounds and then continued talking, "Yeah I saw the whole thing, I was going to help but I sensed something was going to happen with Kasha." I looked up at everyone and they all gasped, I ran over to a little pond and looked in. My eyes were red and there was a little black thing on each eye that was next to the pupil. "You just got your first tome. Congratulations little sister," Miyako said and ran over to pick me up and spin me around.


End file.
